


Black (socks) and Blue (veins)

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Companionable Snark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Knitting, M/M, Sleep, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold Feet, Warm Heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black (socks) and Blue (veins)

John  
at first  
thought is convinced  
Rodney has cold feet.  
And this must be why  
he never does propose to Katie.

Rodney  
pondering too  
calls John restless  
"Kirk", 'Casanova" _not mine_  
though of course, he wishes  
that John would just want him.

John  
is restless  
Rodney finds out  
after they've kissed goodnight  
when bony toes kick him  
John apologizes with a morning kiss.

Rodney,  
John learns  
when jolted awake  
by blue-veined toes  
truly does have cold feet.  
along with a warm, comfortable heart.

John  
knits Rodney  
Warm black socks  
to wear to bed  
Rodney promises not to tell  
Teyla's taught more than stick fighting.

Rodney  
holds John  
and doesn't complain  
about bruises or scratchy socks  
as long as there are kisses


End file.
